It is common for print shops in an enterprise to experience fluctuating job demand. For example, one print shop in an enterprise may be continuously busy, while another print shop in the same enterprise may only be occasionally busy. Due to the variability in job demand, an enterprise must maintain a certain level of inventory, such as ink, paper and the like, in anticipation of the jobs the enterprise will receive. This inventory level is usually significant because the enterprise must maintain an inventory level necessary to process its largest jobs.
By consolidating two or more print shops in an enterprise, it is possible to consolidate the job demand associated with these print shops. Consolidation tends to lower the variation in job demand and therefore reduces the inventory levels that must be maintained by an enterprise.
As such, print shop operators would like to analyze the impact of consolidating a plurality of print shops on inventory levels associated with the enterprise. It would be beneficial for print shop operators to evaluate multiple consolidation options in order to determine whether inventory levels of a print enterprise can be reduced.